


Supergirl Loves Saitama

by kenchang



Series: Supergirl and Saitama A Love Story [6]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: It's the final battle against Demon Lady. But in Saitama's case, winning might be the same as losing.





	Supergirl Loves Saitama

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the last story to this series. As usual, don't expect much accuracy with the source. Just wrote this series for fun, which it was for me. Hope it was for you, too.

It was a pleasant surprise for her. Though Saitama did not have much in the way of technique, since he was not very popular with the girls, he more than made up for it with limitless endurance and sheer power! He has sexually satisfied her more than any other Earth man ever could. And it will make leaving him all the harder.

"Am I missing something?", Saitama asks, when he feels her tears on his chest.

"I don't want to go," she whimpers.

And Saitama realizes that her plans after defeating Demon Lady were very different from his own. She is the consummate super heroine, always putting the safety of the many over her own happiness. For her, there will always be a new enemy to defeat, a new battle to be fought, a new disaster to prevent.

He holds her tightly and savors the moment while it lasts.

#

"That's the place," Genos informs them, referring to a supposedly abandoned amphitheater. "We should recon the area first to determine the size of their force. Perhaps notify the Superhero Association for backup. Then strategize a plan of attack-"

"No," Supergirl interrupts. "I promised Mr. Saitama a strong opponent, a worthy challenge."

Genos nods knowingly. "I understand."

The trio approach the large auditorium and enter through the front doors.

#

The first thing they hear is the eerie chanting of Demon Lady's Satanic occult. They find them on a large stage at the center of rising, curved rows of seats. The chanters, all dressed in long, black, hooded robes are assembled like a choir. And before them, akin to a conductor, stands a tall, beautiful, buxom woman wearing an intricate headpiece and a long, flowing, black gown.

"Congratulations," Demon Lady greets the trio. "You have found me. Too late, I'm afraid. I have already consumed enough human sacrifices to once again attain my full strength. The only prize I can give you for your efforts, therefore, is death."

She turns from her choir to face them. Dark purplish energy emanates from within her. She grows in size, completely shredding her attire. Her eyes menacingly glow. Her teeth and nails become razor sharp. She has grown so large that her head nearly touches the ceiling.

"This is it, Mr. Saitama," Supergirl whispers. "It's the moment you've been waiting for your whole superhero career."

"Go get her, Master," Genos cheers.

Saitama marches forward. But Genos notices a curious lethargy in his master's movements. True, since super villains have proven undemanding of his great strength, Saitama hardly ever gets excited about anything. But it is different this time. Genos senses a great sadness in his old friend.

"There has to be another way," the bald hero thinks, as he trudges forward.

Demon Lady hisses and swipes at Saitama with one gigantic hand! The bald hero's limp body is launched upward.

Still, he thinks repeatedly, "There has to be another way."

Demon Lady strikes him again in midair, and he is sent careening into a row of seats!

And Genos finally understands his master's reluctance to fight. Supergirl, however, is both shocked and confused. Overwhelmed by concern, she recklessly flies into battle.

"Mr. Saitama!", she screams.

"Supergirl, no!", Genos shouts after her, but she is too fast for him.

Demon Lady effortlessly backhands Supergirl, as if ridding herself of an annoyance rather than a threat. And the alien heroine yelps, as she is sent crashing into a wall.

The giant villainess arrogantly cackles, "Your Justice League of America was not a match for me in my weakened form. What hope do you have now that I have become a goddess?!"

"There is no other way," Saitama mumbles.

Demon Lady turns her head to stare at the bald man, standing before her with his head and shoulders bent forward.

"You're still alive?", she asks, slightly bemused.

Suddenly, the bald hero vanishes. He reappears in front of her face, surprising her.

"How-?!", she begins to ask when Saitama punches her in the forehead!

Her eyeballs roll upward. Her lower jaw slackens. Her snake-like tongue lolls out. Drool spills from the corner of her mouth. And Demon Lady topples over her followers, crushing them like ants under her massive weight.

"Th-This can't be. I am a goddess-", she manages to say before she dies.

#

"I'm sorry that Demon Lady wasn't the challenge for you that I thought she would be," Supergirl admits, as they exit the amphitheater at sundown.

"That's OK," Saitama replies. "One less super villainess in the world, right?"

"True. I may not agree with your methods, but I am grateful for your help. Both of you."

"In behalf of the Superhero Association, I thank you also," Genos tells her. "You provided valuable information that helped solve this case expediently."

Supergirl nods. "Well, I have to give my report to the JLA. But if you guys ever find yourselves working a case in America, be sure to look me up."

"Will do," Saitama answers with a smile.

Supergirl sadly smiles back. She touches his cheek tenderly, then floats upward. A second later, a sonic boom is heard as she flies away.

"You were hesitant to attack," Genos tells him as they stare at the orange colored sky. "Because victory over Demon Lady meant losing Supergirl."

"I kept trying to think of a way to get her to stay," Saitama admits. "But I guess I'm not smart enough."

"You know I have never seen you so excited as you were when you were with her. Maybe it shouldn't be about finding a stronger villain, but about the adventures you have along the way."

Saitama smiles at his friend and says, "Come on, Genos. Let's go have some more adventures."

As they walk down the road, Genos asks, "Did you even use your Serious Punch against Demon Lady?"

"Nah, that was just a normal punch," Saitama answers. "She really wasn't all that strong."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I might go back to this one day. Who knows?


End file.
